Sonilver Fluff
by SonicYaoiFanatic
Summary: This pretty much is loosely based on the events of my B-day. YAOI! Don't like, don't read! Sonilver Sonic/Silver


Sonilver Fluff

Everything had been quiet for a while. Sonic was able to escape is hero duties and Silver had decided to stay for a while. So the two spent the day together. Enjoying themselves as much as they possibly could for fear that the next day would hold new challenges for the two. Besides, everyone desearves a break once in a while, right?

The day consisted mostly of playing games, several races, and the things that most couples would do on a nice day. The two hedgies returned to Sonic's after having gotten ice cream from the shop down the street. "Today was great, but it's nice to just sit down and relax." Silver said as he walked over and took a set by Sonic's computer. "Yeah it is, to day seemed to go by so fast though." Sonic replied as he took a set in the chair next to the coffee table. "Then again, everything goes by fast for me." Sonic added. Silver looked over at him and just smiled.

The two had both gotten gotten vanilla ice cream cones. Silver had insisted that he get sprinkled though. Atthe time, Sonic laughed at his friend. For some time they sat in silence, until Sonic got up and turned his computer on. He sat in front of Silver on the bench the was Sonic's computer chair.

Several minutes went by and the computer finally loaded. Sonic turned around enough that he could see Silver. He was about done with his ice cream, but unknown to him, he had gotten a small amount the sweet treat on his nose. "Ummm...Silver, you got something on your nose." Sonic said with a laugh. Silver looked and went cross-eyed while looking for the ice cream. Having spotted it he went to remove it, but Sonic stopped him. " Here, I'll get it." Sonic turned slightly more and licked the spot of ice cream from his nose. A slight blush spread across Silver's face and Sonic smiled. "There ya go." With that he turned back to his computer screen.

Now, Sonic's computer was set in a corner, the bench against the wall. So the scene was Silver, his back to the wall, had had to straddle the bench so that Sonic could sit in front of him. The two seemed peaceful.

Having selected an assortment of rock music, Sonic set the music in action and turned the speakers up. The music began to play and Sonic laid back against Silver's chest and they sat there listening to music for some time. Sonic turned his head to the side and looked up at Silver. The song changed to 'Kiss Me Deadly' and Silver smiled at the blue hero. He rubbed his nose along Sonic's cheek until Sonic turned his head slightly and their lips connected. After a moment they pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Their lips meet in another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Their tongues meet in a small battle. The taste of vanilla lingered in the kiss.

After several minutes, the two pulled away from each other. Not wanting to, but findign the diesire to breath a stronger urge. Silver draped his arms over Sonic's shoulders and onto his chest. Sonic closed his eyes, content in the embrace. All of the sudden, the phone on the computer desk rang. Regretting moving, Sonic moved and answered to the phone. After a minute, he hung up and returned it to its' base. Sonic turned his head sideways and rubbed the side of his face against Silver's chest. Silver smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Sonic. The phone rang again, Sonic paused the music and ,slightyly irritated, answered the phone. Wrong number. He tossed the phone onto the desk and let the music resume.

Sonic leaned back against Silver and Silver wrapped his arms around him. Both closed their eyes and listened to the music. Silver nuzzled up against Sonic's neck. Just as he was begining to enjoy himself the phone, yet again, rang. Silver tightened his hold on Sonic, and used his telekinesis to levitate the phone. The phone rang the last ring that it every would, then it hit the wall. Sonic turned and looked at Silver. He seemed very pleased with himself and smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled back and laided his head on Silver's chest.

Silver went back to nuzzling against Sonic's neck and Sonic closed his eyes. This continued for several minutes, then Silver began to place, small, sweet kisses along Sonic's neck. Sonic's eyes remained closed and the song yet again changed. The song 'I died in your arms tonight' began to play. Each song so far and seemed to set the mood.

Silver moved his kisses along the side of Sonic's face up to his ears. He placed several kisses on the blue heroes ear, then licked the edge of it. A small shiver ran up Sonic's spine.

After toying with Sonic's ears for a while longer, Silver leaned back against the wall and Sonic laided against Silver's chest. 'I died in your arms tonight' continued to play in the background. The two closed their eyes. Before drifting off to sleepSlver opened one eye and looked at the time. It was 11:59 p.m. 'Today had been a wonderful day indeed' Silver thought as his eyes drifted closed and the two faded off into sleep.

They were so peaceful. Sonic's head against Silver's chest, his head slightly below Silver's chin. Silver's chin rested upon Sonic's head and Silver's arms were wrapped gently around Sonic. To two remained this way for the rest of the night. Each content beinging with the other.

The End

Completed on : 4-27-08

Heather


End file.
